The Misadventures of the Hidden Black Rose
by KrizzyKitty
Summary: The story of a secret child that even her own mother believes to be dead. Who is her father, will anyone ever know? Will she choose to find her biological family? The daughter of some of the oldest wizarding families in all of England being raised in America. A girl with no history, will let History choose her own fate.


As most wizards in England know, December of 1981 was when the four Death Eaters, one female and three male, were tried and sentenced to Azkaban for torture. But there was a secret that no one knew about at the time, and that most would never know. The female Death Eater, named Bellatrix LeStrange and who claimed to be Dark Lord's most loyal servant was pregnant. She never told any of the Aurors and took her secret to Azkaban with her.

It was not until about March of 1982 that anyone noticed, as Aurors barely made rounds at Azkaban. But it was a good thing they chose to make a round, as when they came through, they heard Bellatrix singing a cute song. This was a strange thing, as the Dementors were to drain the happiness out of people. The Aurors then noticed that the Dementors seemed to be avoiding Bellatrix's solitary confinement cell. So they went in to see what was going on, and to their surprise, they saw her pregnant belly.

At first Bellatrix would not say anything about the pregnancy, so the Aurors brought in her sister Narcissa; claiming that they would allow the child to be raised by the Malfoys once born if she talked. Millicent Bagnold, the Minster of Magic herself, called Dumbledore in and they eavesdropped on the conversation. They learned that Bellatrix was seven months pregnant and due sometime in May. Also, it seemed that the baby did not kick much, which seemed to hint that maybe the Dementors were affecting the fetus. But the most interesting thing was how Bellatrix hinted that her husband, Rodulphus LeStrange, may not be the father. This would mean that Lord Voldemort could be the father; since there was no other man Bellatrix would let touch her.

The Ministry decided to keep an Auror on hand twenty-four seven until Bellatrix had her child; though they stayed in only six hour shifts, to protect themselves from the Dementors. Then on the evening of May 22nd, the Ministry was alerted to the fact that Bellatrix had gone into labour. Millicent Bagnold and Albus Dumbledore showed up almost immediately, and right before midnight a little girl was born. They took her immediately to another room, and after a few moments went in with a sad face and told Bellatrix that her daughter had died as a direct result from being near Dementors.

This news devastated Bellatrix and for once she did not put up a fight on the way back to her cell. The thing was, they had lied to her, and the infant girl was still alive. Only Albus Dumbledore, Millicent Bagnold, Kingsley Shacklebolt (the Auror that had been on duty at the time), and the healer seemed to know this. They were not aware that the cell on the other side of them was occupied by none other than Bellatrix's cousin Sirius Black. And Sirius had heard all of this, and heard the infant crying.

Since they had no clue he had heard, he was exempt from the Fidelius charm now being placed. Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper, and they decided to get Andromeda Tonks, the child's aunt, the only one not connected to the Dark Arts. Needless to say Andromeda and her husband Ted where very shocked to see Albus Dumbledore at their house at 1 am with an infant.

The original plan was for the Tonkses to take the girl in, claiming and raising her as their own second daughter. Their biological daughter, Nymphadora, was nine years old at the time, and was at a friend's house this night. But Dumbledore was shocked that Andromeda did not want to raise her niece, not wanting anything to do with a child of Bellatrix. Andromeda did have an idea, to send the girl to America, especially if she was a Riddle; to have the child grow up away from the stigma of where she came from.

Andromeda did show a sibling bond with her sister, by remembering that Bellatrix was very close to their mother. So she named the girl Rosella Black, creating the name from their mother's name Druella Rosier. After that, Dumbledore went back to Bagnold, and they contacted the MACUSA ambassador.

And a few days later, little Rosella Black was placed in an orphanage in Boston, Massachusetts. This particular orphanage was chosen because the lady in charge, a Ms. Loren Barker, was actually Squib and would understand how to handle a magical child. But Ms. Barker was also not told anything about Rosella's family, only that none could take care of her.

Albus Dumbledore was a little disappointed though, he really hoped the little girl would be raised around Muggles; or as the Americans call them "No-Majs". He believed that this would help the girl avoid having the prejudices of her mother. Dumbledore was aware of the American's Rappaport law, but as a Muggle lover himself had hoped it had lessened since his last visit; but he was saddened to find out it hadn't. So Dumbledore was resigned to leaving the infant at the small orphanage with other little witches and wizards and their Squib matron.

Loren Barker tried to ask some more questions to Albus Dumbledore about little Rosella's family, but he only said she was better off not knowing and left it at that. He even left the house and country at the moment too. Loren was still new at caring for children, she was only twenty-seven years old, and had started here five years prior. But up until just recently she was only the assistant to the old aging Matron Annie Monroe. Ms. Annie had also been Squib, it was one of the few ways to still stay ap part of the world she was born into but could not truly be a part of.

Wizarding orphanages, normally, were solely for the childen whose parents had died in some kind of magical accident or had been killed by Scourer descendants. This also usually meant they were older when they arrived. Before little Rosella arrived, Ms. Loren only had six other children in her care, of varying ages. The oldest four where already attending Ilvermorny, the American Wizarding School, and would not be home for another week. The other two were nine year old Stacy Sheridan and five year old Tobias Hawks.

There had never been an infant here before, and Ms. Loren was not fully sure how to take care of one. And before she could think of what to do, little Rosella started to cry, which got Stacy and Tobias's attention and they came running into the small front office. The office was actually designed to be a dining room but it was now used for this.

Stacy was a girl who was a little plump and tall for her age with brown hair and eyes and, like always, was in one of her many pink outfits. Tobias, on the hand, was short for his age and skinny, with blond hair and honey eyes and he was in a blue tee-shirt and jeans. They were both shocked to see the baby.

"Stacy, Tobias this is little Rosella Black, she will be living here from now on." Ms. Loren told them.

"She has a weird name." Stacy said.

"Is she all alone too?" Tobias asked. He was always a rather sensitive boy; he had only arrived six months ago after the last of his family members did not want him anymore.

"Yes she is." Ms. Loren said to them. "And she came all the way from England!" Little Tobias gasped.

"What's wrong with her that a whole country did not want her?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing." Ms. Loren said. "Albus Dumbledore brought her over himself saying America was better for her." At that name both children went wide eyed. Even in America, Albus Dumbledore was a famous wizard.

"We do not even have a crib here." Stacy said pointing out one of the problems Ms. Loren was thinking about.

"You two go back to your studies I have things to figure out." Ms. Loren said. The two children ran off to work on their pre-Ilvermorny learning. This mainly consisted of making sure they could read and write and understand the math for Potions.

There was one option available to Loren at this moment, her twin sister Laura. Laura had ended up a witch; they were considered an oddity in the wizarding world. Usually even fraternal twins where both either magical or not. But in their case Loren was a squib and Laura was a witch, as far as anyone knew they were they only ones like this. As much as Loren needed her sister right now there were some problems here.

Loren had not spoken to her sister in a long time, only seeing her at holidays with their parents. Laura was married and had a four-year-old daughter, Kara, so she would be able to help Loren with the basics of raising an infant. Laura had married Ben Woodward, a wizard child of No-Maj parents that had grown up in the same town as Laura and Loren. Loren wanted to be happy for her sister, but the truth was in the beginning she was very jealous as it was she who originally had a crush on Ben. But since Loren was a squib, it was only natural for Ben to have chosen to her witch sister, they had spent so much time together at Ilvermorny after all.

By now though Loren had gotten over her jealousy, but it was still awkward since their parents always talked about Laura's magical accomplishments. For a long time their parents were worried they would have to eventually disown Loren, but were both grateful that she found a way to still be a part of the wizarding world. Now the main problem was trying to contact them, it was only 10 am and far too early for an owl. Owl delivery in the day time hours was very regulated by the MACUSA as it could alert the Scourer descendants.

Laura and her family did live right next door to her No-Maj in-laws and they had a one of those phone things that the orphanage had. Loren was not fully sure she knew how to use, it was there only for emergencies and to hold off suspicion if anyone came calling. So, still holding the crying little Rosella, she went over and sat by the phone. Then she looked for the phone number for her sister's in-laws, and then remembered just to pick up the phone and dial. After a three rings there was an answer.

"Hello, Woodward residents." The lady said.

"Hello... this is Loren... Laura's sister." Loren said very unsure of what she was doing.

"Ohhh Loren, you sister Laura is here." Apparently Loren lucked out and her sister was there and moment later.

"Loren?" Laura asked.

"Hello." Loren said.

"Is everything alright? I know you do not like phones." Laura asked.

"I need your help." Loren said with a sigh. Then Rosella let out a loud cry.

"Is that an infant?" Laura asked.

"Yes the home just got an infant from England. Albus Dumbledore himself brought her." Loren said.

"DUMBLEDORE?! Laura said. At this Loren then also heard her brother-in-law and niece make shocked noises as well.

"Yes the Dumbledore." Loren said. "Sis, I do not know how to handle an infant. There is not even a crib here." She heard her sister move away from the phone but could still here what she was saying.

"Ben! Now is the time to be that weird Muggle comic Superman!" Laura said to her husband. Loren had to suppress a giggle. She could still picture her brother-in-law when he was little pretending to fly around with just a cape and weird pose. "Go get the crib! Loren needs it. Kara you wanna see Auntie Loren?"

"YAY!" Little Kara said.

"Don't worry sis," Laura said coming back on the phone. "We will be there shortly." Then they hung up.

Loren had never asked her sister for help before, but was glad she was willing to help. So she waited about ten minutes and then she heard the popping in the specially in closed garden. The room was set up for such things. She went out to meet them, the differences in Laura and Loren where very much obvious. Loren had light brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a tan business outfit and looked profession for her job.

Laura was blonde with same brown eyes, but dressed in all white, she was trained as a healer, with a pink sweater. Kara came up to about their knees and she was as blonde as her mother but had her father's blue eyes. And she was in an adorable pink dress with a large S on it; this must have been bought by her father and she ran up to Aunt.

"Is that the baby?" Kara asked. "Can I see?"

"Sure." Loren said squatting. The baby was pale and small with little black hairs on her head. Rosella opened her eyes to reveal her blue eyes. "Her name is Rosella."

"Ro… Rose… ella?" Kara said. "Hello Rosie!"

"Rosella?" Laura asked. "That is a little unusual."

"She was named by her aunt back in England." Loren said. "Where's Ben?" Just then there was another pop and Ben was there with a crib box. "Hello Ben."

"Hello Loren. Where shall I set this up?" Ben asked.

They all went upstairs and Loren showed him where to set up the crib, Stacy and Tobias came over as well. Stacy and Kara went to go play in the playroom. Tobias stayed with Ben and watched him magically set up the crib. Loren and Laura went back down stairs with the girls and watched them play as they talked. Mainly about diapers and feedings, after Ben was done he and Tobias came down to the play room.

Laura talked Loren into leaving Rosella with Ben while they shopped for baby food and diapers and other needed items. This was very awkward, in his arms Rosella seemed to cry more. He eventually just put her in the crib and she fell asleep for a little while. When the women returned Laura made sure Loren knew how to prep bottles and feed Rosella and even change diapers. They Woodward family stayed for a little bit and they all talked and made Loren as prepared as possible. When they left, Laura said she would check on her sister and baby every now and then.


End file.
